Hrabia Sandorf/II/3
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Doktor Antekritt. Od kilku lat doktor Antekritt stał się na Wschodzie postacią legendową. W Azyi od Dardanelów aż do Suezu, w Afryce od Suezu aż do kończyn Tunisu, na całem wybrzeżu arabskiem wymawiano imię jego z uwielbieniem, jeżeli nie ze czcią, której przyczyną była głęboka znajomość nauk przyrodzonych, dając mu powagę gnostyka lub taleba, posiadającego tajemnicę przyrody. Jednak doktor Antekritt był tylko człowiekiem, ale człowiekiem rozumnym, uczonym, wyższego i prawego umysłu, posiadającym sąd trafny, nadzwyczajnej przenikliwości. W pewnej prowincyi mniejszej Azyi uchronił on ludność od straszliwej epidemii, uważaną tam do tego czasu za nieuchronną i nieuleczalną. Niemało też przyczyniła się do jego wielkiej sławy tajemniczość, która go otaczała. Zkąd przybywał, jaka była jego przeszłość — nie było wiadomem nikomu. Wiedziano jedynie, że był powszechnie czczonym, że był najsławniejszym lekarzem, którego nazwisko znanem już było zaszczytnie i w Europie, że wszędzie i zawsze z równą gorliwością szedł z pomocą biednym i bogatym. Pomimo, że doktor Antekritt dotychczas nie dał się jeszcze poznać Europie, to jednak sława jego i tu znaną już była. Zresztą gdyby przybył do Raguzy jak zwykły podróżny bogaty, który własnym statkiem zwiedza morza, nazwisko jego byłoby znanem w całem mieście. Tymczasem doktór ukazał się publiczności w chwili pamiętnej i to jako właściciel eleganckiego jachtu, zwracającego na siebie ogólną uwagę, a grożący wypadek, przy sposobności którego Przylądek Matifon udowodnił swą siłę i dzielność, już wystarczał, aby powszechną obudzić ciekawość. I w rzeczy samej ten jacht przyniósłby zaszczyt i najbogatszemu, bo był on przedmiotem podziwu najsławniejszych zwolenników sportu żeglarskiego Ameryki, Anglii i Francji. Boadice, Gaetana i Mordou, jachty Stanów Zjednoczonych nie mogły z nim współzawodniczyć w międzynarodowych zakładach, tak nadzwyczajną była jego szybkość. Nadmienić nam tu jednak wypada, że elegancki ten jacht był oraz stałem mieszkaniem tajemniczej postaci, która jest bohaterem naszej powieści. Ale w jakim porcie zazwyczaj przebywał ten statek? do jakiego rodzaju żeglugi był zaliczonym? przy jakich wybrzeżach Śródziemnego morza spędzał zimowe miesiące? nakoniec, jakiej był narodowości? nie można się było dowiedzieć, bo nie wiedziano nawet, jakiej narodowości był doktór. Na środku statku, obok głównego masztu, powiewała zielona flaga z czerwonym krzyżem, takiej bandery dotychczas nie znano i nie widziano. A przecież zanim doktór Antekritt wylądował, dokumenta jachtu zostały władzom oddane i wszystko musiało być w porządku, gdy statek pozostawiono w spokoju, a pobyt jego w porcie nie ulegał dalszej kontroli. Na tylnej części jachtu wypisane było żółtemi literami to tylko słowo: „Savaréna”. Takie było miano pięknego statku. Po opowiedzianych zdarzeniach, Silas Toronthal i jego córka powrócili do Raguzy powozem, oczekującym ich na wybrzeżu, podczas gdy młodzieniec pełen marzeń szedł bulwarami do miasta, nie czekając już końca festynu. Tymczasem doktor Antekritt zwiedził czarujące brzegi zatoki Ombia Fiumera i jej okolice, a około godziny dziewiątej wieczorem powrócił już do Gravozy. Ody stanął na portowej tamie, zarzucił właśnie kotwicę wielki okręt handlowy austryackiego „Lloyda”, przybyły z Indyi. Doktor przypatrywał mu się przez chwilę, poczem wszedł na pokład jachtu i udał się, do swej sypialni, oświeconej dwoma lampami, gdzie sam pozostał do rana. Taki był zwyczaj właściciela jachtu, a kapitan „Savarény”, czterdziesto-letni marynarz Narsos, miał rozkaz nieprzerywania doktorowi samotności. Jak publiczności, tak też i całej załodze statku nieznaną była przeszłość doktora Antekritta, ale pomimo to była gotową dla niego do wszelkich poświęceń. Wiadomem było, że nie znosił on żadnych przekroczeń i przestrzegał karności, przytem był sprawiedliwym i dobrym, chętny zawsze iść w pomoc datkiem lub radą. Doktor Antekritt siedział jeszcze długo na kanapie, znajdującej się w rogu pokoju. Na obok stojącym stole leżały dzienniki, które doktór przeglądał roztargnionym okiem. Po chwili ogarnęła go senność — odłożył więc na bok pisma i położył się, nie przywoławszy nawet służącego, aby go rozebrał. Długi czas nie mógł usnąć. Jedno pytanie, prześladujące nieustannie jego umysł, nie dawało mu spocząć. — Kto jest ten młody człowiek, który ukłonił się Toronthalowi? — myślał pomimowoli. Nazajutrz około godziny ósmej rano, doktor Antekritt był już na pokładzie jachtu. Pogodny poranek zapowiadał dzień piękny. Słońce złociło szczyty gór, otaczających zatokę. Cienie usuwały się coraz więcej z powierzchni wód i wkrótce „Savaréna” kołysała się lekko w pełnem świetle. Kapitan Narsos zbliżył się do doktora Antekritta po rozkazy, które w kilku słowach zostały mu udzielone. Po chwili wysłane zostało czółno ze sternikiem i czterema wioślarzami po akrobatów, oczekujących przewiezienia w porcie. Był to dzień pamiętny w koczującem życiu tych dwóch w gruncie poczciwych chłopców, oddalonych o paręset mil od ojczyzny, za którą dziś wielce tęsknili. Obaj byli już na wybrzeżu. Zrzuciwszy strój, należący do ich zawodu, przywdziali ubiór skromny, lecz schludny. Dnia tego spoglądali w świat ten weselej, a statek uprzejmego cudzoziemca wprowadzał ich w zachwyt. Urodzeni nad morzem przypatrywali się jachtowi oczami znawców. Na dobre ich usposobienie wpływało głównie wczorajsze przedstawienie, które przyniosło im czterdzieści dwa guldeny. Nie należy sobie jednak wyobrażać, że strwonili swe kapitały. O nie, przeciwnie, Cypel Pescade zawsze bardzo przezorny i zapobiegliwy, schował pieniądze do płóciennej kasy, obliczywszy, że zarobiona suma, co najmniej na dni dziesięć wystarczyć im powinna. — Jednak tobie to tylko zawdzięczyć należy, Przylądku Matifon — mówił do towarzysza. — O, Cyplu Pescade! — Tak, tobie, mój olbrzymie. — Kiedy tak chcesz... niech będzie — odparł Przylądek Matifon. W tej chwili łódź „Savarény” przybiła do brzegu. Sternik zbliżył się do oczekujących z oznakami uszanowania i oświadczył swą gotowość na rozkazy „panów”. — Panów! — zawołał z dumą, lecz też i z niemałem zdziwieniem Cypel Pescade. Przylądek Matifon otworzył do niezwykłych rozmiarów olbrzymie swe oczy, mnąc niemiłosiernie w ręku kapelusz z miną wielce zakłopotaną. — Kiedy panowie zechcą się udać na pokład, Savarény? — spytał sternik. — Zaraz... natychmiast! — była odpowiedź Cypla Pescade z uprzejmym ukłonem. Wkrótce obaj siedzieli już w eleganckiej łodzi, na wygodnem siedzeniu, okrytem ciemnym dywanem z czerwoną obwódką, podczas gdy sternik stał za nimi z tyłu. Na dany znak cztery wiosła zanurzyły się w wodzie równocześnie, a łódź zbliżała się szybko do „Savarény”. Należy wyznać, ze ci dwaj biedacy czuli się wzruszonymi, a raczej zawstydzonymi. Tyle zaszczytów dla linoskoków. Przylądek Matifon nie śmiał się poruszyć. Cypel Pescade, nawet on, nie mógł pokryć zmieszania uśmiechem, który ożywiał jego sprytne i roztropne oblicze. Łódź zbliżyła się do jachtu i zatrzymała się na prawej stronie tylnej części statku — na stronie honorowej... Po spuszczonej drabinie, której szczeble uginały się i trzeszczały pod stopami Przylądka Matifon, dwaj przyjaciele dostali się na pokład i zostali natychmiast zaprowadzeni do oczekującego ich doktora Antekritta. Po przyjacielskiem przywitaniu, niemało było kłopotów, zanim Przylądek Matifon i Cypel Pescade dali się namówić do zajęcia wskazanych im miejsc. Nakoniec zdecydowali się usiąść. Przez chwilę spoglądał ca nich doktor, nie mówiąc ani słowa. To poważne i piękne oblicze cudzoziemca nakazywało poszanowanie. Jednak nie można się było omylić; jeżeli uśmiech nie był na ustach, to był w sercu jego. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekł nakoniec — uratowaliście wczoraj mnie i moją załogę od wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa. Chciałem podziękować wam raz jeszcze i w tym celu zaprosiłem was tu na pokład. — Panie doktorze — odparł Cypel Pescade, który zwolna odzyskiwał zwykłą sobie przytomność umysłu — jesteś pan zbyt łaskawym. Mój towarzysz uczynił to, coby każdy inny na jego miejscu był zrobił... gdyby miał jego siłę... Nieprawdaż, Przylądku Matifon? Herkules potwierdził skinieniem olbrzymiej głowy. — Niech i tak będzie — odezwał się znowu doktor — ale ja pomimo to uważam się waszym dłużnikiem. — Oh, panie! — zawołał Cypel Pescade — zawstydzasz pan mego starego Przylądka, a że jest krwistym, może mu to zaszkodzić... — Dobrze, moi kochani — ciągnął dalej doktor — widzę, że nie lubicie komplementów, ale że każda przysługa powinna... — Panie doktorze — odparł Cypel Pescade — przepraszam, że panu przerywam, wiem, że każdy prawy czyn jest już nagrodą... Jesteśmy więc wynagrodzeni... — A to jakim sposobem? — spytał doktor. — Bezwątpienia — mówił Cypel Pescade. — Po tym dowodzie nadzwyczajnej siły naszego Herkulesa, publiczność zapragnęła podziwiać go w warunkach artystycznych... Podążyła więc za nami do naszej prowanckiej areny. Przylądek Matifon powalił sześciu górali rosłych jak dęby; mieliśmy dochód ogromny... — Ogromny? — Zapewne... Nie licząc z poprzedniego gimnastycznego przedstawienia... — Zarobiliście... — Czterdzieści dwa guldeny! — Ach! Doprawdy! Nie wiedziałem! — odparł doktor Antekritt z pewną wesołością. — Gdybym był wiedział o waszem przedstawieniu, byłbym miał prawdziwą przyjemność być także... Pozwólcie mi więc, że zapłacę wstęp... — Dziś wieczór, panie doktorze, dziś wieczór — przerwał Cypel Pescade — jeżeli raczysz pan zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością! Przylądek Matifon pochylił uprzejmie głowę aż się poruszyły jego olbrzymie ramiona. Doktor Antekritt zrozumiał, ze akrobaci nie przyjmą nagrody pieniężnej. Postanowił więc postąpić inaczej. Dowiedział się już przy sposobności, że ci dwaj poczciwi chłopcy byli godni zaufania. — Jakże się nazywacie? — zapytał. — Jedyna nazwa jaką mam, jest Cypel Pescade. — A twój towarzysz? — Matifon! — odparł Herkules. — To jest Przylądek Matifon — poprawił Cypel Pescade, wymawiając nie bez pewnej dumy nazwisko niezwalczonego zwycięzcy wszystkich aren południowej Francyi. — Ależ to są tylko przezwiska..! — zauważył doktor Antekritt. — Innych nie mamy — odpowiedział Cypel Pescade. — A rodzice... krewni?... — Nie mamy ani rodziców, ani krewnych, panie doktorze, zresztą, byłby to zbytek, na który nie pozwalają nam nasze fundusze... Wiadomo nam tylko, że jesteśmy Francuzami, a że pochodzimy z Prowancyi, czujemy się być Francuzami podwójnie — dodał z dumą Cypel Pescade. — Ale zdaje mi się, że za to Cypel Pescade nie ma prawa uskarżać się na brak dobrego humoru. — Zawód mój wymaga, bym się, śmiał i rozśmieszał innych. Cóżby to był za błazen, coby się łzami zalewał!... O tak, jestem wesoły, nadzwyczaj wesoły... — A Przylądek Matifon? — Ba! Przylądek Matifon musi być poważny, to także należy do jego zawodu. Ten co ma centnarami podrzucać jak piłką, musi myśleć, rozważać. Każda wnika wymaga nietylko ramion, ale i głowy! Przylądek Matifon staczał walki... nawet i z nędzą!... Ale i ona go nie pokonała! Doktor Antekritt przysłuchiwał się z zajęciem opowiadaniom małego akrobaty, którego życie nie szło widocznie po kwiatach. Odkrywał w nim wiele uczucia i sprytu, które to przymioty w innych warunkach byłyby go zrobiły dla społeczeństwa pożytecznym człowiekiem. — Dokądże teraz idziecie? — spytał po chwili. — Tylko naprzód, na los szczęścia — odparł Cypel Pescade. — A jednak los nie zawsze jest złym przewodnikiem; wogóle, zna on dobrze drogi. Obawiam się tylko, że tym razem zbyt daleko nas zawiódł... W każdym razie nasza to wina, ze nie spytaliśmy się w porę, dokąd idzie? Doktor Antekritt przypatrywał się tym dwom ludziom przez chwilę, jak gdyby chciał ich nawskroś przeniknąć. — Czy nie chcielibyście powrócić do Prowancyi... waszej ojczyzny? — zapytał. Na te słowa zaiskrzyły się oczy akrobatów. — Mógłbym was zawieść... — ciągnął dalej doktor. — Ach! toby było wybornie! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. A potem, zwróciwszy się, do Przylądka Matifon, dodał: — A ty, Przylądku Matifon, czy chcesz powrócić do kraju? — Tak... jeżeli ty chcesz, Cyplu Pescade! — A cóż tam poczniemy?... Z czego żyć będziemy? Przylądek Matifon potarł ręką czoło, co zwykł robić w trudnych chwilach. — No, spróbujemy... będziemy... — mruczał. — Nie wiesz... i ja także! Ale bądź co bądź, będziemy przynajmniej we własnym kraju... — Jeżeli chcecie, zostańcie ze mną — rzekł doktor Antekritt. Na tak niespodziewany projekt, Cypel Pescade zerwał się z miejsca, podczas gdy Herkules spoglądał na niego, nie wiedząc co począć. — Pozostać z panem? — zawołał nakoniec Cypel Pescade. — Ale na cóżbyśmy się, przydali? Do ćwiczeń siły, zręczności?... Wszak nie robiliśmy nigdy nic innego... Chyba dla rozrywki mógłbyś nas trzymać, panie doktorze... — Posłuchajcie mnie — odparł właściciel jachtu — potrzebuję ludzi odważnych, gotowych do poświęceń, zręcznych i roztropnych... Nic was tu nie wiąże, tam — nic was nie wzywa. Przystańcie więc do mojej załogi... — Szczyt marzeń! — wyszepnął Cypel Pescade. — Nie opuścicie mnie więcej, jeżeli się to wam podoba — ciągnął dalej z uśmiechem doktor Antekritt — ostaniecie na pokładzie! Będziecie uczyli moich ludzi gimnastyki... Jeżeli zaś wolicie powrócić do ojczyzny, gdzie zapewnię, wam utrzymanie do śmierci... — Oh! — panie doktorze! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. — Nie pozwoliłbyś nam przecie wieść życia w próżniactwie. Nie znieślibyśmy bezczynności... — Przyrzekam wam zajęcie, jakie obierzecie... — Zapewne — odparł Cypel Pescade — jest to bardzo ponętne... — Czy stoi wam co na przeszkodzie? — Być może. Jest nas dwóch, pochodzimy z jednego kraju i z pewnością należelibyśmy do jednej rodziny, gdybyśmy ją mieli. Jesteśmy braćmi. Przylądek Matifon nie mógłby istnieć bez Cypla Pescade, ani też Cypel Pescade bez Przylądka Matifon... Olbrzym ujął rękę przyjaciela, pociągnął go ku sobie i przycisnął do piersi, jakby małe dziecko. — Ależ, moi przyjaciele — rzekł doktor Antekritt — nie chcę was rozdzielić, przeciwnie, pragnę, byście się nie rozstali nigdy! — Ależ w takim razie mogłoby to być, ale... — Ale?... — Jeżeli Przylądek Matifon da swe zezwolenie. — Powiedz „tak”, Cyplu Pescade — odparł olbrzym — a powiesz „tak” za dwóch! — Dobrze więc — rzeki doktor — rzecz ułożona i nie będziecie sobie robić wyrzutów. Od tej chwili nie myślcie już o swej przeszłości... — Oh, panie doktorze, strzeż się! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. — Przyjmujesz pan może zbyt trudny obowiązek. — A to dla czego? — Będziemy cię panie, drogo kosztować... szczególniej Przylądek Matifon! Mój Przylądek potrzebuje jeść bardzo wiele, a przecie nie chciał-byś pan, by utracił siły w twej służbie! — Ale przeciwnie, chcę, aby je zdwoił. — A więc zrujnuje pana! — Niepodobna mnie zrujnować, Cyplu Pescade. — Ależ on jada dwa obiady na raz... nawet trzy... — Może jeść pięć, sześć, dziesięć i więcej, jeżeli zapragnie — odparł, śmiejąc się doktor Antekritt. — Czy słyszysz, mój Przylądku — zawołał uradowany Cypel Pescade. — Będziesz mógł jeść swoją porcyą... — I ty także Cyplu Pescade. — Oh! ja... szczygieł! Ale czy wolno mi spytać: będziemy też podróżować po morzu? — Bardzo często, mój przyjacielu. Mam interesa na czterech krańcach Śródziemnego morza, będę też zmuszonym zatrzymać się nie n jednem wybrzeżu. Zamierzam oddać się praktyce lekarskiej w sposób międzynarodowy. Gdy jaki chory w Tangerze lub na Balearskich wyspach zawezwie mnie podczas gdy będę w Suesie, pospieszę do niego. Do czego lekarz zniewolonym jest w wielkim mieście, ja robię między Gibraltarem a Archipelagiem, pomiędzy Adryatykiem a zatoką Lyońską... W tym celu posiadam statki dziesięć razy szybsze, niż ten jacht, najczęściej będziecie mi towarzyszyć w moich wycieczkach. — Oh! to będzie wybornie! — zawołał Cypel Pescade, z radości zacierając ręce. — Nie obawiacie się morza? — zawołał doktor Antekritt. — My! — odparł Cypel Pescade — my dzieci Prowancyi! Wychowaliśmy się na czółnach naszych wybrzeży... O nie, my nie boimy się morza, ani urojonych jego niebezpieczeństw... — A więc zgoda! — mówił dalej doktor. — Możecie mi się stać wielce przydatnymi, a tymczasem zalecam wam nie tracić dobremu humoru. Śmiej się, mój chłopcze, śmiej się i śpiewaj, ile ci się podoba. Kto wie, jaka przyszłość nas czeka i czy niejedna smutna chwila nie zatruje nam życia. Mówiąc te słowa, doktór Antekritt spoważniał. Spoglądający na niego Cypel Pescade, zrozumiał, że w przeszłości tego człowieka były ciężkie dnie smutków i boleści, które może jemu kiedyś wiadome się staną. — Panie doktorze — rzekł po chwili — od dnia dzisiejszego należymy do pana duszą i ciałem. — Dziś też — odparł doktór — wprowadźcie się do mnie. Prawdopodobnie zabawię jeszcze dni kilka w Gravozie, ale dobrzeby było, abyście zaraz rozpoczęli nowe życie na pokładzie „Savarény”. — Aż do chwili, w której zawieziesz nas pan do swego rodzinnego kraju... — Nie mam rodzinnego kraju — mówił doktor — a raczej mam kraj, który sam sobie stworzyłem, a który, jeżeli zechcecie, może być i waszym. — Wybornie! — zawołał Cypel Pescade. — A teraz chodź, Przylądku Matifon, pójdziemy sprzedać nasz kram! Nie obawiaj się, nie mamy długów, nie ogłosimy więc bankructwa! Poczem pożegnawszy doktora Antekritta dwaj przyjaciele usiedli do łodzi, którą popłynęli szybko ku wybrzeżom Gravozy. W dwie godziny później sporządzili już inwentarz swoich ruchomości, składujących się z kilku desek pomalowanego płótna i wielkiej skrzyni, zastępującej często miejsce bębna. Wszystko to sprzedali jednemu ze swoich kolegów za gotówkę, która z pewnością zbytnio nie obciążyła ich kieszeni. Jednak Cypel Pescade się chciał się rozstać z kostyumem akrobaty i ze swoją trąbką, a Przylądek Matifon z ubraniem Herkulesa i trombonem. Nie mogliby rozstać się bez żalu z temi instrumentami i rupieciami, przypominającemu im chwile tryumfu. Ukryli je więc starannie na spodzie tłumoczka, w którym mieli swą garderobę, słowem, całe swe mienie. Około godziny pierwszej popołudniu, Cypel Pescade i Przylądek Matifon, powrócili już na pokład „Savarény.” Oddano im do dyspozycji obszerny i wygodnie urządzony gabinet. Załoga przyjęła serdecznie nowych towarzyszów, którzy uchronili statek od strasznej katastrofy. Dwaj akrobaci mieli sposobność przekonania się od pierwszej chwili, że kuchnia na pokładzie była wyborną. — A widzisz, Przylądku Matifon — powtarzał Cypel Pescade, wychylając szklannicę wybornego wina z Asti, że przy dobrem prowadzeniu się można dojść do wszystkiego. Przylądek Matifon tylko ruchem głowy potwierdził zdanie przyjaciela, nie mogąc wymówić słowa, połykał bowiem właśnie olbrzymi kęs pieczonej szynki, która w cudowny sposób znikała z przed niego. — Ach! co za świetny możnaby mieć dochód, zawołał Cypel Pescade — gdyby za pieniądze pokazywać cię, jak zajadasz...